Our Lowest Point
by gracie-the-shadow-writer
Summary: (We Just Need Some Comfort part 1) After Alec's attempted suicide, Magnus comforts and talks to him about his own experiences, and that he has people all around him who love him.


**A/N: Rated T because this story touches on a sensitive topic. Send me your prompts for this series on tumblr. This is also posted on Ao3.**

After his family had left, and the loft was finally quiet, Alec sat at the edge of Magnus's bed with his face in his hands, trying to wrap his head around everything that had happened that night. The warlock woman, Iris, had somehow snuck into Magnus's loft, and made him and his friends and Parabatai have hallucinations. But the one thing he couldn't ever forget was the fact that he had almost taken his own life. If Magnus hadn't gotten up to the roof to save him in time, he surely would have fallen to his death right then and there. A soft knocking on the door drew him from his thoughts.

"Alexander, are you alright? May I come in?" He heard Magnus say softly, yet cautiously.

"Sure" he said without lifting his head from his hands. He felt the bed dip as Magnus waked over to sit down. He gently put his arm around Alec's shoulders, and he welcomed it. That's when he finally lifted his face from his hands, and looked into Magnus's worried eyes.

"Do you want to talk about what happened? Talking usually helps."

"It's just- I don't know what to say", he said, "I'm just so tired. Tired of feeling this way"

"What are you feeling?" Magnus asked curiously.

Alec felt the prickle of tears start behind his eyes,"Like I've let everyone down", he says in a choked voice."Ever since Clary came into our lives, it was me who was blamed for everything that happened. I was supposed to be the responsible one who wasn't supposed to let my siblings run head first into danger. I let my own Parabatai down when I couldn't stop him from getting taken by Valentine. Then when I tried to get him back, it nearly got us both killed in the process." Speaking these things aloud was making his heart pound, and it was getting harder to keep the tears at bay.

"Then the whole thing happened with the demon getting into the Institute, and- and possessing me, and making me kill Clary's mother. And then tonight when my hallucination of Clary was telling me things about how it was all my fault, and how she wished I was dead instead of Jocelyn, and I just- I couldn't take it anymore and I decided to end it." That was when he finally let the tears fall. Magnus immediately put his arms around him, and let him cry softly on his shoulder.

"Oh, Alexander", he said sadly, "I know what you're going through. I went through a similar experience a few centuries back. I was going through a dark time in my life, and I thought that ending my own life was the best solution. When we are at our lowest point, we will do whatever it takes to take away the pain. But I know that if I had not gotten there in time to save you, and you had fallen off that ledge and died, that there is group of great people who would have been devastated and heartbroken to see you die, me included"

"Really?" He asked, voice muffled by Magnus's shirt.

"Of course", he said, " you deserve so many good things Alexander", then he gave him one last squeeze. Alec then pulled away slightly to calm down and to wipe away his tears. "Tell you what", Magnus said" how about you stay the the night. We can just lay down together and talk, we can even watch a movie to take your mind off of things. How does that sound?"

"I'd like that", he said with a watery smile. Then Magnus gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up, and change into some comfortable clothes?"

"Ok", he said, and up to head to the bathroom. "He'll be ok", Magnus thought, "I'll help him through it the best that I can."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought in the comments, or message me on tumblr.**

 **tumblr: shadow-readernwriter**

 **ao3: gracie_the_shadow_writer**

 **Come on by, and talk to me about Shadowhunters and Malec!**


End file.
